


Replaceable

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: When you find out you're pregnant, it's up to you and Frank to remind Mary that nothing can take her place





	1. Chapter 1

You stare at the test in your hand, unable to believe it. After a year of being with Frank, you never talked about children. Of course you knew it was possible, especially because you and Frank were so… passionate in bed. You should have expected this, but somehow it slipped your mind.

Frank knocks on the door. “(Y/N)? (Y/N), are you ok?”

You straighten, swallowing nervously. “Y-Yeah,” You release a breath, knowing you need to just get it over with. You open the door, hand shaking as you hand the pregnancy test to him. “Frank…”

Frank stares at him for a long moment, unable to speak. “You’re… You’re pregnant?” He stares at your stomach, not yet showing. “We’re going to be parents?” Frank falls to his knees, a hand on where your child lies. He beams, looking up at you with tears in his eyes, and before you can speak he rises and kisses you deeply, cupping your cheeks as you cling to his shirt. You pull away and smile, breathless and giggling as he whispers excitedly, rubbing your stomach.

Suddenly a little blonde head shoves past you, slamming the door and the clicking. There’s sobbing, and you wince, seeing Frank kneel by the door and start calling to her. “Mary, please… Talk to me…”

There’s a sniffle. “You’re- You’re replacing me!”

There’s a pause. “Sweetheart, where did you get that idea?” Frank asks gently.

Mary sobs a bit. “(Y/N)’s pregnant! You’re going to have a baby and replace me and forget about me!”

“Mary, open the door,” Frank says gently, tugging her into his lap and shushing her gently, drying her tears. “We’re never going to forget about you. (Y/N) and I love you, ok? A new baby isn’t going to change that. It just means you’ll have a brother or sister to love and teach and take care of with that big brain of yours.” He brushes hair from her face.

Mary sniffles. “You promise? You won’t forget me and get rid of me?”

Frank smiles softly, though from where you hide in the corner you see the regret in his eyes when she mentions the foster home. “I promise,” Frank looks up at you, but you leave quickly, tears in your eyes.

You knew you made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few weeks have been a personal hell.

You’ve been avoiding Frank, terrified that you ruined his relationship with Mary. On top of that, morning sickness has left you bedridden, unable to eat and barely able to function. Though you hear Frank calling, texting, knocking on the door and trying to talk to you, you ignored him. Why wouldn’t you? Mary’s his world, and you upset and hurt her.

One day you hear the locks on your house click, and footsteps thud before Frank appears in the door, looking exhausted and worried. You don’t blame him- you’re pale, with circles under your eyes and barely able to lift your head. He disappears before gently scooping you up, lying you on the bed with a bucket beside it before he crawls in behind you, gently rubbing where your child is growing until you finally fall asleep.

When you wake up you're confused, unsure how you got to the bed but instantly knowing you’re in Frank’s arms. You roll onto your back, looking up at him in confusion, but he just brushes the hair from your face.

“How are you feeling?” He asks gently, still smoothing your hair.

“Like shit.”

He chuckles lowly, making you shiver. “I can imagine… The baby’s taking a lot out of you…”

You swallow, uneasy. “I’m sorry I messed up with Mary…”

Frank shakes his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. She just misunderstood, she didn’t understand that it wasn’t about replacement. She’s a kid, she’s ok now.”

Your head is down as you rub your bump. “Did I make a mistake?” You whisper, still unsure.

He takes your chin and gently lifts it up. “Hey, none of that. You didn't do anything wrong. Mary is excited, and I don't regret anything. I'm thrilled to raise a child with you.”

You blush. “Promise?” You ask softly.

Frank smiles and kisses your forehead. “I promise.”

The door opens, and suddenly Mary runs in, hugging you tight. “I’m so sorry!” She sniffles, clearly upset. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so sorry!”

You shush her gently, stroking her hair and wiping the tears away. “It’s ok sweetheart, we should have explained better and tried to talk. Do you forgive me?”

Mary clings to you. “Of course I do, I love you Aunt (Y/N),”

You finally relax, able to smile. “I love you too Mary. You’re going to be an amazing big sister.”


	3. Part Three

The pain came out of nowhere- or at least, it felt like it did. I had another month until our baby was due, but of course things never go as planned, right?

So in the middle of trying to put a book away at the library, when Mary is in school and Frank is on the docks, my bladder broke.

I don’t remember much- the pain was overwhelming, taking over my mind because my body knew something wasn’t right. Someone ran over, called 911, and the next thing I knew I was on my way to the hospital.

***

Frank paces the floor, trying to remain calm but only able to worry. Soon Mary starts pacing with him, going the opposite direction and wanting to be like him. She had been panicking earlier about being a big sister, but she seemed to quickly pick up on Frank’s panic and remained silent.

“Enough of this,” Roberta says firmly, finally speaking up. “You both need to sit down and try to relax. This pacing isn’t good for either of you and it definitely isn’t going to make things go any faster for (Y/N).”

Frank sighs. “Come on, Mary,” He sits down, letting Mary curl onto his lap. “Soon she’ll be done, ok? Then we can meet your new brother or sister.”

Roberta raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know the gender of your baby yet?”

Frank smiles. “We decided to leave it a surprise.”

Roberta smiles. “I can’t wait to see them… You better take good care of your babies.”

Frank sighs. “I know. I promise I know.”

***

I close my eyes as Frank is cleared to come in, his hands instantly holding mine. “Are you ok?” He whispers into my hair.

I sigh. “I can’t feel much anymore, but I’m so so tired… I want our baby.”

Frank kisses my forehead, closing his eyes. “Me too, sweetheart…”

***

I smile as Mary coos over our little green bundle, heart overflowing despite my body being ready for rest.

“What did we name him again?” Mary asks, eyeing us. “You refused to tell me what names you had picked.”

I smile tiredly. “Matthew,”

Frank kisses my head. “Mary and Matthew.”

She smiles. “I love it,” She kisses his head. “I’ll take care of you, Matt. I’ll tutor you in your college classes and everything.”

I peek at Frank, not even considering the possibility of our baby being Gifted if Frank’s sister and niece were. “I’m sure he’d love that.”

Frank blushes, seeming to understand. “Either way, we’ll be here for him. Just like we’re here for you.”

Mary smiles, snuggling me while Frank cradles our sweet boy, and I sigh in contentment. I wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
